Three Meetings
by neonfart
Summary: A vampire and angel realize that the third time is the charm.


The first time they had met had been in the fourteenth century in Switzerland. The air poisoned with the stench of burning flesh that scorched a tall woman's nostrils. Golden eyes scanned through sickened streets and crying homes with a look of disgust, her eyes landing on a sobbing wife that cried over the body of her husband. "Pathétique." The cold words came from the woman. Had this been any other time she would've taken advantage of the situation and sunken her teeth in the man's throat before his body went cold, but even her unassailable thirst wouldn't excuse that level of idiocy. The bubonic plague had affected everyone, not only the human population. Werewolves had had it the worst, both their human and wolf forms susceptible to the fleas that carried the infection. Vampires hadn't fared any better, as the blood of the infected humans destroyed those who consumed it from the inside out, and many of those who had been careful with whose blood they consumed were taken by the endless territorial wars that ensued from the laws that The High Council had put in place. Dark lavender lips pursed. She understood why the rules existed, with the plague taking so many each day and with apex predators such as Vampires hunting the remaining healthy humans down, it would surely lead to humanities extinction. With their only food source gone, Vampires would follow soon after. Even with that reasoning the French woman still found it unpleasant to kill her own kind. With another deep, albeit unpleasant, intake of air through her nose high heels clicked as the woman walked along the tiles of a building's roof, eyes scanning every window she passed. A small satisfied smirk came from the woman's features as her eyes fell upon a sleeping girl.

The click-clack of heels against wooden flooring was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room, well quiet for anyone other than the vampire that now stood at the edge of the girl's bed. To her, the sound of soft breathing, a calm pulsing heart and blood cursing through veins was ringing in her ears. It had been so long since she last had fed, and to find such clean smelling blood, she could already feel her fangs extending in excitement and thirst. The Vampire stalked the few steps to the side of the bed, sitting on the side and looking down at the girl she was about to feast on.

"Quel dommage." And indeed it was a shame. The girl was obviously younger than the woman, her skin glowing, her blonde hair splaying on the feathered pillow her head rested on. She had a peaceful look on her features, her long light colored eyelashes and her beautifully plump lips complimenting her ethereal beauty. Such a beautiful woman would die tonight by the Vampires hands, or rather fangs. If it hadn't been so hard to find blood these days she wouldn't have taken such a beauties life. Opening her mouth the Vampire leaned in, her eyes closing half way, as she finally sunk her teeth into the girls neck. The moment of pure bliss the Vampire felt as blood poured down her throat never came. Instead the blood boiled her throat making her immediately detach herself from the young girl stumbling back as she emptied her mouth on the wooden floor before turning to look at her foiled feast. "Quelle?!" The vampire stood flabbergasted before she caught the sound of hurried footsteps coming up a flight of stairs and the soft ruffling of sheets as the girl awoke. Not waiting to find out just how many ways the humans running up the stairs would torture her, the Vampire jumped out of the window she had entered escaping into the night.

* * *

The second time they had met had been in the seventeenth century in colonial Massachusetts. It had been a hard time for Witches. The Witches existence had been exposed to humanity and they had acted exactly as predicted. Accusations very quickly led to hangings. The Vampire was starting to think death followed wherever she went. A delicate sigh escaped her lips as she looked on at the latest public execution. She had known the Witch, she had helped the Vampire with medicinal herbs and concocting healing potions. The Vampire had hated the way the humans around her were so willing to kill an innocent Witch purely based on their unsubstantiated fears. "Ennuyeus." She had huffed out turning on her heel to retreat into the shadows of the city to await the night. When the sky had turned black and the moon had been hidden away behind clouds, the Vampire had already been making her way towards the rectory where the priest who had first persecuted her friend lived.

"Bonsoir Père." The look of surprise and fear in the man's eyes as he turned around from his study to look at the intruder inside his room made the Vampire smirk, her fangs visible for her desired effect. He looked at her in shock his hands shaking as he took the cross around his neck in his hands and presented it in front of the Vampire.

"Away demon! The power of Christ compels you! Leave this holy ground!" He exclaimed, fear evident in his voice as it shook along with the priest's body. The vampire observed him for a while before a laugh erupted from her, but it wasn't a laugh of joy, no it was a laugh of angered amusement. The laugh of someone who wanted the priest dead.

"Do not offend me with such silly words old man." The vampire said, disgust evident in her voice as she took a step closer, slapping the wooden cross from the man's shaking hands. "You are no man of God. You were the reason an innocent woman was killed today. Although you're anything but innocent your death will be enough to avenge her." The thick French accent that intertwined in the woman's English served to make her wording sound even deadlier. The priest shivered in fear as the vampire stalked closer to the man with an amused smirk on her features. "Courir." That was all it took before the man ran past her and out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You cannot escape your fate vieil homme." The Vampire said an amused sadistic tone to her words as she opened the door and walked towards the church her ears catching the man's quickly beating heart and her nose catching his scared scent. She smirked and jumped down directly to the first floor, standing in front of a big imposing wooden carving of a crucified Jesus. "Are these the holy men you choose to represent you?" The Vampire asked to no one. She had never been one to believe in a god or goddess; she honestly found humans inventions such as religion annoying. All they had served for was to make excuses to persecute and kill her and her friends. "Come out, come out père." She said approaching the podium the man was hiding behind. "How sad, seems your god has forsaken you vieil homme." The vampire purred out with a sadistic smirk on her features as she stood in front of the cowering man.

"I would prefer you not spill blood on holy ground." A voice stopped the Vampire's actions, leaving the man hanging in the air from the Vampire's grasp, as she turned to look at whoever had dared to interrupt her vengeance for her friend. To say the French woman was shocked would've been an understatement. There she stood; pale skin, beautiful blonde locks, and the most brilliant blue eyes, dressed in a simple white gown that probably showed a bit too much skin on the back to be appropriate for church. "If you plan on killing him, please do it outside. This church is a holy place; no blood shall be shed inside it." She added with a small smile as her hand extended in an action to direct the Vampire's eyes towards the door. The same Vampire that looked at her with a look of confusion.

In the end she did not enjoy killing the priest as much as she had wanted to. The blonde standing right at the door of the church, not crossing the threshold of the door frame, had only served to distract the French Vampire from her task. The last time she had seen the blonde had been three centuries ago. How was she still alive? Had the vampire accidentally turned her? But she had had no intention to do that, plus she hadn't given the girl any of her own blood. The millennia old woman turned to the girl standing at the door with a neutral face. She looked the same as when the Vampire had first seen her, the only difference the bite marks on a pale neck.

"You're staring." The girl had said with a heavy Swiss accent serving only to annoy the French woman even more.

"What are you?" The question was accusatory, miffed, antagonistic.

"Ah, my name is Angela." The Swiss woman, Angela, answered her tone calm and affable.

"I asked what you are, not who you are." The vampire hissed making Angela pull an O face and laugh a bit.

"Hmm well I'm what humans call an angel. The Angel of Mercy to be precise."

"Un Ange? Droite." With a frown the French woman turned on her heel to leave the girl behind. Whatever she was, the Vampire didn't need a crazy girl to deal with.

"Do you not believe me Amélie?" The Swiss woman asked with a small, smug, smile on her features.

"I never told you my name." The Vampire, Amélie, said turning around with an angry glare. The Frenchwoman had never enjoyed not being the one with all the control in a situation, she despised it in fact. Amélie had suffered from it one too many times.

"Hm you didn't." The Angel said with a small smile and a nod. "Would you like some tea?" She asked stepping inside, not waiting for confirmation from the Vampire, who begrudgingly followed. Amélie knew she needed information on the woman, the Angel, if she wanted to survive any and every encounter with her. Amélie didn't really feel threatened by Angela right now, but who knew how quickly that could change.

Tea was served on a table of tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Angela had sat down on the small round table in the staff room in the church, right in front of Amélie who took a sip of the tea.

"If you're the Angel of Mercy why didn't you grant it to him?" Amélie asked her tone accusatory. Angela took a sip of her tea aswell and regarded her for a moment.

"I did." Was the simple answer. When Angela noticed the expectant look on Amélie's face she elaborated. "The punishment that I was to give to him for tarnishing my Father's name with an innocent woman's blood was far worse that what you could ever do to him."

"Tarnishing your father's name?" Amélie asked with an amused smirk. "I didn't know he had a good name to tarnish chéri. Have you read that book he sent down here?"

"Do you really think my Father would just throw a book at humanity to lead them?" Angela asked with a small laugh. "No, humans wrote that themselves. My father has a whole Universe to take care of Amélie, do you really think he'd spend all his time looking over such a undeveloped populous?" She added with a smile " That's why we're here! Humans call us Angels but we're not here to protect them. We're here to make sure they don't destroy this planet."

"You expect me to believe all of this religious connerie?!" Amélie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah! I could show you! I mean humans got our depictions spot on!" Angela said with a chuckle before standing. "Come on, I'm going to need a bit more space!" She added and opened the door, once again not waiting for confirmation from the other woman. Amélie groaned and followed again. It would be amusing to watch the woman, especially if she failed.

Standing in the wide, open space of the church, a few steps back from the chairs Angela stretched. "It's been a while since I let my wings out!" She said receiving a small ironic 'Uh-huh.' from Amélie. Smiling Angela closed her eyes and in a flash of blinding light let two, large fluffy white feathered wings with golden tips erupt from her back as a halo of golden light floated above her head. When she had opened her eyes, Amélie was no longer there.

* * *

The third time they met was in the twenty-first century. It had been New Years, the streets had been flooded with young and old people alike, drinking and celebrating. Tonight Amélie wasn't looking for her next meal. She had taken care of that a few days ago. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself, or at least try. Amélie had been living in London for fifty years now. She had made friends here, built a life for herself. Her time traveling the world had ended, but according to her friends that didn't mean Amélie had to become a homebody. Gabriel had been the first that had proposed it to her, the Spirit insistent that it would be good for Amélie to go out and party. Sometimes the French Vampire hated his tangibility. Sombra, their human friend, had agreed and soon all three werewolves, Lena, Emily and Akande had joined in. Amélie had finally given in and accepted, Lena even said she'd bring a friend of hers and Emily's with them. Amélie hated being 'hooked up' as Lena called it, but she amused the werewolf couples matchmaking games purely for the fact that they seemed to really enjoy them.

"Hiya luv!" Amélie's thoughts were cut short when she heard Lena's overly joyous voice. When the French woman turned around she let a sigh escape her lips.

"Elves are a Christmas thing chérie." The Frenchwoman said making Emily giggle at the pout of a green and red covered Lena. The bells ringing as the animated actions of the girls made them jiggle.

"Oh come on! I bring you a cute date and all you can think of is to tease me?!" Lena said with a small pout crossing her arms.

"You better hope your friend is fully human and doesn't have superior hearing because you just spoiled your plan chérie." Amélie said with a small smug smirk as Lena blushed slightly.

"Don't worry libeling, I was in on it." The familiar voice, the Swiss accent, it was her. Amélie's eyes went wide as she looked at the blonde woman in front of her. "Ah, hello! I'm Angela, you must be Amélie. I've heard a lot about you." The knowing look on Angela's look was all the confirmation Amélie needed to know who this woman was.

"Ah yes, bonsoir madame, unfortunately I cannot say the same of you. Lena has been quite secretive about you." Amelie said with a forced innocence.

"Well then I suppose we'll have to get to know each-other better." Angela said with a smile. Amélie turned to tell Lena and Emily to forget about this thing, and tell their friend that she wasn't interested but all the found in the wolves place was empty space. She looked around before catching Lena and Emily giving her a thumbs up as they backed away into the crowd With a sigh Amelie turned to Angela and spoke.

"Why are you here?" The question received a head tilt from Angela.

"For a date obviously." Angela said matter-o-factly.

"No, I mean why are you here? Why are you in England? Why are you friends with Lena and Emily? Why do you keep showing up everywhere I go?!" Amélie asked clearly begging to get frustrated.

"I'd be more inclined to answer over a drink y'know." Angela said with a smile walking past the Frenchwoman making Amélie sigh as she followed the other woman.

"Can an Angel even drink?" The Vampire mumbled annoyed.

"Well?" Amélie asked sitting in front of the other woman with her arms crossed. They had found a bar, sitting in one of the corner booths, a rectangular table in between them holding up two drinks.

"Well what?" Angela asked tilting her head before taking a sip of her drink through her straw.

"You got your drink, now get inclined chérie." Amélie said making Angela roll her eyes lightly.

"You're no fun libeling." She said with a fake pout, before leaning back on the booth seat she was sitting on. "Hmm…Well as to why I'm here, I came to meet up with Lena and Emily!" She took another sip before adding. "And don't worry I didn't befriend them just to get close to you! I was friends with the before I met you. I helped them cure Emily when the bubonic plague hit. That's why I was in Switzerland the night we first met. Even tonight, I didn't know you were their friend. They mentioned you were French and a Vampire but I didn't think much of it. I mean what are the chances it would be you?" Angela explained with a smile.

Amélie wasn't going to lie, she felt relieved but at the same time extremely guilty. She had doubted the other woman with no apparent reason. "I suppose I owe you an apology chérie. Je suis désolé, I was suspicious of you for no reason." Amélie said bowing her head slightly.

"Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen!" Angela said with a smile."How about we start this over, get a proper meeting? I'll start first!" She said with a smile and stood up to walk a few steps away before walking to the Frenchwoman's table.

"Hey! I saw you were here alone! It's a crime to spend such a pretty lady sit alone on New Years!"Angela said with a smile. "My name is Angela! It's nice to meet you!"

"Mon, quel doux parlant! My name is Amélie." The vampire laughed lightly. "Please, sit!"


End file.
